


I don't want to wake up to an empty bed

by Peoplegenuinelythink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Boys Wearing Skirts, Daddy Kink, Harry is pretty in skirts, Harry is really sweet and innocent, Harry is sassy, Harry is smaller, Hate to Love, I don't make the rules but tiny Harry is too fucking cute, Loss of Virginity, Louis comforting Harry, Louis does a few minor things without Harry's consent, Louis is taller, Louis plays football, Louis seems like a dick but is really oblivious, M/M, Player Louis, Smut, Top Louis, Ziam is there too, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peoplegenuinelythink/pseuds/Peoplegenuinelythink
Summary: ''You've got a big mouth on you, princess. Why don't you put it to good use? Tomorrow night at my place?''Harry gaped at Louis and clenched his fists. ''I'd rather not have you fuck me and then dump me like a cheap whore, thank you very much.'' He spat before walking away again.''Princess?'' Louis called after the boy.''What!'' Harry snapped.''You forgot to close your locker.''Harry rushed back with red cheeks and his bottom lip between his teeth as Louis leaned against the locker next to his and stared at his bottom half without any shame.''How rude.'' He whispered under his breath before he scoffed and quickly scurried away.Louis' smirk fell and he growled.He will fuck Harry. And when he does, he'll show him who's boss and who's not.Or in which Louis is a player and Harry is a feminine boy's still a virgin and Louis will so anything to take that from him.
Relationships: Larry Stylinson, Ziam Mayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 199





	1. Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Wattpad. I have more stories on there but I am trying to post the here as well. My Wattpad user is peoplegenuinelythink  
> Enjoy!

''So how was Eleanor?'' Zayn asked as he blew out some smoke through his nose, immediately taking a new drag.

''Who?'' Louis asked, talking with an unlit cigarette between his lips. He groaned and lit the thing under his shirt, shielding it from the wind.

''That chick you brought to our house yesterday? The brunette?'' Zayn snickered.

Louis hummed and pulled his hands from under his shirt, inhaling the smoke before looking at Zayn. ''She was alright I guess. Bit louder than the most girls.''

''I heard that. You treated her well then?''

Louis shrugged. ''I always treat them well. Plus, who wouldn't want to have sex with me?''

''I wouldn't,'' Zayn stated simply, causing the other lad to roll his eyes.

''No shit, Sherlock. You're whipped for Liam.''

''I am not whipped I am ju- Shit, here he comes.'' Zayn hissed, stomping on his cigarette after it fell to the floor.

Louis groaned and pushed it out against the wall, smiling at Liam when the boy kissed Zayn's cheek.

The brunette scrunched up his nose and huffed. ''It smells like smoke.''

''Calvin and Oli just left.'' Zayn said quickly, giving Louis a pointed look to say that he had to agree.

Louis simply hummed and stared at his half-finished cigarette laying next to his feet.

''Oh, alright. Anyway, Louis.'' Liam sighed. ''A little birdy told me you were doing drugs again.''

Louis glared at the younger lad and huffed. ''Liam, I think you're the one doing drugs seeing as you're the one talking to birds.''

Zayn sniggered but covered it up with a cough when Liam elbowed him in the ribs.

''Not funny, Lou. Are you doing drugs or...''

Louis patted Liam's shoulder. ''I appreciate that you're concerned for my health, Li. No, I am not doing drugs. God knows I haven't touched a bag of coke or weed in months.''

''You still smoke, though.'' The boy said before looking at his boyfriend. ''And so do you.''

''Wha- how would you even know that?'' Zayn asked.

''Z, babe. I can smell it when you kiss me, plus I saw you throw your bud to the ground.''

''Liam, don't lecture us about smoking when you were so drunk that you could barely walk last night.'' Louis said, handing Zayn a new cigarette and lighting it for him.

Liam scoffed and took the cigarette from Zayn's lips, taking a big drag himself before placing it back between the other's lips.

Louis chuckled when Zayn started mumbling about how Liam was being a bitch, but then his eyes fell upon the most gorgeous person he'd ever seen.

His eyes started at their shoes and slowly slid up their skinny legs, to their skirt, slim waist, flat chest? This was a boy? Holy fuck.

''Oi, Z. Who's that and why have I never seen him before.''

''That? That's Harry Styles. He usually only wears skinnies and jumpers. He recently started wearing skirts. Why, are you interested?'' Zayn smirked.

Louis licked his lips and stared at the boy's perky bum as he entered the school. ''Very.''

''I saw him at a party once. He's still a virgin.''

''A virgin in uni? I've never heard that one before.''

''It's true, though.''

''Hmm... I'll change that.'' Louis smirked.

''As if, Tommo. He probably has his reasons. Maybe his parents won't allow it.'' Zayn said, wrapping his arms around Liam's waist.

''I will be the one to take his virginity.'' The 21-year-old hissed.

''Wanna bet on it?'' Zayn snapped.

''Don't you dare.'' Liam warned, but Louis beat him to it.

''No, Zayn. I will not bet on his virginity, although I know that he will be underneath me one night.'' Louis swung his bag over his shoulder and walked towards his car.

''Li, you coming? We have footy practise.''

Liam nodded and pecked Zayn's lips. ''See you later, baby. Have fun.'' Zayn whispered as Liam rushed towards Louis and hopped into his car.

🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸

Louis pulled up his pants and looked at the younger boy in front of him, who was still panting with his eyes closed.

''T-That was-''

''Phenomenal? You were good too, babe.''

The boy smiled and pulled his pants back on as well whilst Louis opened the stall door and fixed his hair in the mirror, smirking when he saw the blonde boy limp out of the toilet stall.

Louis coughed and popped some chewing gum into his mouth before opening the door to the toilets.

''Louis? Will you call me?'' The boy asked with hopeful eyes.''

''Maybe I will Jake.'' Louis hummed, knowing very well that he wouldn't.

''My name is Jude?'' Jude said, shoulders slouching.

''Whatever,'' Louis said in a sing-song voice and closed the door, walking towards his locker.

On his way there, Louis saw Harry standing in front of his locker, standing on his tippy toes to reach a book that was standing on the highest shelf.

Louis laughed and walked towards the feminine boy slowly. He reached out for the book and grabbed it, causing Harry to squeak and spun around quickly.

'''Ello, princess.'' Louis said huskily.

Harry rolled his eyes and reached for his book but Louis held it out of his reach.

''Oh my God, just give it back.'' Harry huffed, jumping up and down to rip it out of Louis' hands.

Louis laughed when Harry got a hold of it and snatched it from his grip.

''Why so serious, sweetheart.'' Louis asked, smiling when Harry tucked a curl behind his ear and stuffed his book into his bag.

''Why so annoying, dickhead.'' Harry spat. He was well aware of Louis' reputation even though he was only a fresher.

''Oh, at least give me a cute pet name, babe.'' Louis chuckled.

''You've used three in the last 40 seconds, so I suppose I'll just leave that up to you.'' Harry smiled fakely and attempted to walk away, but Louis grabbed his wrist.

''You've got a big mouth on you, princess. Why don't you put it to good use? Tomorrow night at my place?''

Harry gaped at Louis and clenched his fists. ''I'd rather not have you fuck me and then dump me like a cheap whore, thank you very much.'' He spat before walking away again.

''Princess?'' Louis called after the boy.

''What!'' Harry snapped.

''You forgot to close your locker.''

Harry rushed back with red cheeks and his bottom lip between his teeth as Louis leaned against the locker next to his and stared at his bottom half without any shame.

''How rude.'' He whispered under his breath before he scoffed and quickly scurried away.

Louis' smirk fell and he growled.

He will fuck Harry. And when he does, he'll show him who's boss and who's not.


	2. Jealousy

''Hey, princess!'' Louis yelled, running towards Harry, who was wearing a black grided skirt and top. The 19-year-old pressed his pink books closer against his chest and hissed.

''What, Lewis?'' Harry snapped, clearly not up for Louis' bullshit.

''I just wanted to say that I scraped my knees falling for you. 'S why there are holes in my skinnies.'' Louis said, pointing at his trousers.

Harry gave him a sarcastic and fake smile, which obviously went unnoticed by the 21-year-old.

''Oh my Goodness, Louis. That's so sweet. It makes me wanna-''

Harry stopped talking and stuck his converse cladded foot between Louis' legs as the older lad was still walking, causing him to fall forward to the ground, nearly smacking his face against the polished floor.

Louis moaned at the harsh impact and looked up at Harry.

''Now you nearly broke your damn nose falling for me. Have a good day, Lewis.'' Harry said sheepishly and stepped over Louis, walking away from him quickly.

Zayn walked towards Louis whilst laughing loudly, bringing the attention to Louis who was still sitting on the floor with a gobsmacked expression on his face.

''Louis, C'mon, lad. We need to get to our next lecture.''

Louis glared at the people who were glaring at him, causing them to quickly look away. No one wanted to upset Louis Tomlinson. Except for Harry Styles that is.

''Why is he so fucking difficult. I have virgins begging me to take their virginity.'' Louis asked, accepting Zayn's hand to help him up.

''Maybe he values his heart more than a good fuck, Louis. I don't know.'' Zayn chuckled, dusting off Louis' jacket.

Louis pushed his hands away and growled. ''I will fuck him. And when I do he'll be begging for more.''

''Uhu, yeah sure.''

''I swear. He'll be screaming and begging as I take his virginity. Maybe he even calls me daddy, huh?'' Louis smirked.

''He might say daddy, yes. Though I'm not so sure about the screaming part. He's a shy boy after all.'' Zayn muttered, wrapping an arm around Liam's waist when the boy caught up with them, listening to their conversation so that he could participate in it.

''You know what they say, Zee. The silent ones are the loudest.'' Louis hummed, nodding at Liam.

''They also say that the quiet ones have the darkest and most dangerous minds, Louis.'' Liam said matter-of-factly.

''I don't give a fuck about his past, future or thought. I just want to push my cock in his ass and never talk to him again.''

''Yeah, I totally wonder why the boy doesn't want to give you his innocence. It's a big mystery.'' Zayn said sarcastically, pushing Louis into the classroom.

🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬

''He was bothering you again?'' Niall asked as he was sitting against a tree outside of school with Harry's head resting on his lap.

Harry nodded and opened his green eyes, looking up at Niall. ''He just won't stop. So many people adore him and give themselves to him that he forgot what the word no means.''

''Well, did you tell him no or were you just the sassy little bitch you usually are when people make inappropriate comments.''

Harry flushed a deep shade of red and closed his eyes again so that he wouldn't see Niall's satisfied smirk.

''The second one.''

''Well, I mean. Maybe he thinks that you're playing hard to get, Harry. Not many people want to say no to the Louis Tomlinson and neither do I. You need to get straight to the point if you want him to stop.''

''Okay. First of all, getting straight to the point is hard considering I'm anything but straight. Second of all, when I turn him down he will be angry.''

''So?''

''So? He's the captain of our football team, Ni. I don't need the whole football team harassing me every day. You know how I get.'' Harry whimpered, sitting up and tucking his knees to his chest, hugging them close.

Niall said up as well and sighed sadly, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders and pressing his nose into the other's neck, pecking the soft skin there which made Harry giggle a little.

''I know, Hazza. You shouldn't feel so insecure, though. You're beautiful, whether you're wearing a skirt or skinnies. They should keep their perverted thoughts to themselves.''

Harry leaned back against Niall and grabbed his hands, squeezing them softly.

''I love you, Ni. Thank you so much.'' He whispered, smiling when Niall chuckled.

''Of course, Hazza. That's what best friends are for. I love you too.'' The blonde said and kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry turned around and looked at Niall. ''Shall we go to my place and do our nails?''

''Again? We painted them yesterday.'' Niall said, wriggling his blue, freshly painted nails in Harry's face.

Harry giggled and slapped them away, showing his black ones.

''Well, I'm wearing something pink tomorrow so I want to paint them pink. Black reminds me of Louis anyway and I want nothing to do with that scum...'' The boy said, clicking his tongue and standing up when Niall did.

''I get your point. We need to do it quickly though because I still have some homework to do.''

''I'll help you with that. Just as a thank you for being the bestest friend in the whole wide world.''

''I appreciate that, H. Now let's go.'' Niall took Harry's hand in his and started skipping towards the parking lot.

Both not aware of the envious eyes of Louis, who was standing just a few feet away from them with clenched fists and angry eyes.

He scoffed at the jealous feeling in his chest. It only made him want to take Harry even more and that made him smirk.

That's what he had to do.

He just had to make Harry jealous. If he'd be giving him loads of attention the upcoming weeks and then suddenly jump to another person, Harry would obviously miss him in some twisted way.

Louis sniggered and walked away, content with his new plan which was gonna work. He would have sex with Harry even if it was the last thing he would ever do.


	3. My boy

The next few weeks were so damn annoying. For both Louis and Harry.

Louis kept flirting with Harry and trying to get into his pants, driving Harry insane whereas it drove Louis mental when Harry turned him down with an insult every time.

''I see you've been having trouble, Lou. You haven't had a good fuck in a week. C'mon mate, Samantha has a full top half and I heard that she does everything you want her to do.'' Oli said and nodded towards a girl with ginger hair.

Louis looked at her and groaned. In all honesty, he just wanted Harry. He wasn't going to get him soon, though.

Samantha looked at him and winked. Louis smirked at her and she giggled behind her hand.

''You're right. See ya later, Oli.''

Louis walked towards her and she turned around with her top a little lower than before.

Louis pressed her up against the lockers and wasted no time before pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, opening her mouth when Louis' tongue tried to push through.

The boy's hands moved up to her chest to cup her boobs and Oli was right when he said that they were quite big.

''I heard 7B is free in 5 minutes.'' Samantha panted into his mouth.

Louis chuckled and nodded. ''See you there in 10 then.'' He said, kissing the girl on last time before turning around.

After turning around he looked right at Harry who rolled his eyes and walked away, making Louis feel satisfied. That obviously meant that Harry was jealous and that was exactly the spot Louis wanted him to be in.

He just didn't expect the younger boy to be jealous this fast.

An hour later, Louis and Zayn were walking towards their next lecture. ''Samantha Young, Jezus Lou.'' Zayn snickered.

''Hmm, she was good. If you weren't gay I would definitely recommend her. Plus, she just wanted a quicky too. She didn't cling to me as that Jared dude did.''

''You mean Jude?''

''Whatever, man.''

They started walking up the stairs, whispering when they saw Harry walk in front of him, skirt bouncing a little with every step he took.

''D'ya think he wears panties?'' Zayn whispered.

''Only one way to find out.'' Louis laughed as he pulled out his phone. He put in on selfie mode and took a few steps closer to Harry, laying it flat on his hand and slowly bringing it closer to Harry's legs.

He already saw the edge of Harry's skirt on his phone before he nearly dropped it.

''Oh my God, you fucking perv!'' The girl next to Harry, Perrie, yelled.  
Louis gulped.

Harry spun around and saw Louis' position, eyes going wide and cheeks going red. Before Louis even saw it coming, the boy ripped his phone from his hands and smashed it against the bannisters as hard as he could, effectively breaking the screen.

Louis gasped. ''What the fuck, mate!'' He yelled.

Harry gave him back his phone with angry tears in his eyes. ''Good luck explaining your mum why it's broken.'' He snapped and ran up the stair with Perrie following quickly.

Louis turned around and looked at Zayn, who was trying to stop laughing.

''Stop laughing! That little bitch just killed my phone!'' Louis screamed, trying to turn on his phone.

Zayn was still laughing when he took it from his friend's grip, making a picture of it. ''This is golden.'' He stuttered.

Louis faked a short laugh before slamming Zayn's phone to the floor as well, breaking the other's phone too.

''Louis!''

''You wanted to know as well, plus it was basically your idea.''

''It was not! You took out your phone.

''Too late now.''

🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬

When the day was done, Louis was sitting in Oli's car, a cigarette between his lips and frown on his face since his phone was officially declared dead by Liam.

''Just give it up already, lad. You'll never get him in your bed.''

''I will. I have to make him pay somehow.''

''Uhu. yeah. You'll do exactly that by giving his prostate a good pounding.''

"Oh trust me, I can make it feel just as pleasurable as painful. Especially since it's his first time. Just go rough straight away."

Oli hummed and nodded his head. "Yeah, just tell him exactly those words. He'll never be able to resist you."

Louis rolled his eyes and looked at the rain rolling down the car windows. ''Just get me home, Oli. It's been a long night.'' He grumbled.

Him, Oli, Liam, Zayn and Calvin had been clubbing all night and Louis wanted to lay down on his bed and never get up.

He didn't drink that much, he was just tired.

''Isn't that your curly-haired mission?'' Oli asked after 5 minutes, pointing towards a small figure walking on the pavement.

''Yeah, drive up to him.''

Louis rolled down the window and whistled at Harry, who looked startled.

''Princess, what are you doing out here in the rain.''

''None of your fucking business.'' Harry sassed and walked a little faster, body shivering from the cold.

''Get in, sweetheart. We'll take you home.''

''And rape me on the way there, no thank you.'' The boy snapped and he wiped his nose.

''I would never do something against your will, princess.'' Louis said, smiling gently.

''Yeah, cause I gave you my permission to try and make a picture of what is under my skirt.''

Louis was quiet for a little while and sighed. ''Alright, I really shouldn't have done that. It was wrong, I admit. I'm very sorry I did that. Just... C'mon, baby. You'll get sick. Don't want that to happen.''

''And why not?'' Harry asked.

''Otherwise, I won't have an ass to look at this Monday.'' Louis chuckled, making Oli bark out a laugh.

Harry huffed and took a turn to where the car couldn't follow.

''Harry,'' Louis yelled. ''It was a joke, just get in!''

Harry ignored him and picked up his pace. Louis groaned and undid his seatbelt.

''Where are you going?'' Oli asked when his friend opened the door and stepped into the rain.

''I just want to make sure that he'll get home safely. I'll see you on Monday.'' Louis slammed the car door shut and quietly walked behind Harry.

the 19-year-old didn't notice him and simply strolled down the pavement with shaking shoulders and his head hung low.

Louis frowned when the boy bumped into an, obviously drunk, guy from their school.

''Watch where you're going, slut.'' The dude snapped as the one next to him glared, making Louis' blood boil.

''I'm sorry, Rodney. I didn't see you there.'' Harry said quietly.  
''Wow, wow. Harry?'' The boy next to Rodney, Mark, said.

Harry wanted to walk away, but Mark jumped in front of him. Rodney grabbed Harry by the hips a d pulled him flush against him easily, Harry being a few inches shorter.

''I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't notice it was you.''

The drunken boy's hands went to Harry's ass and he cupped it. Harry gasped and tried to push Rodney away but he didn't let go.

''C'mon, Harry. If you're swearing skirts that short, you must be gagging for a good fuck.''

Harry let out a broken whimper when Rodney's hand went under his skirt but that's when Louis stepped forward.

''The fuck are you doing with my boy, Rodney.'' He snapped, pushing Rodney off of Harry onto the concrete below him.

''T-Tomlinson, I-I was just-''

''You weren't just, you twat. That's no way to treat someone. If I ever see you touch him like that again I won't hesitate to break your noses.''

Mark helped Rodney to his feet and the two quickly scurried away, leaving Louis and Harry alone in the rain.

''Are you okay?'' Louis asked, turning around to face a pale looking Harry.

Harry nodded slowly as he was a little distraught. ''I-I guess so?'' He stammered.

Louis took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders, ignoring his protests.

''No buts, Harry. Let's get you home.'' Louis said.

He ended up walking Harry home, the boy whispering a small thank you and giving back Louis his jacket back before closing the door in his face.

Louis sighed and smiled when his jacket smelled like Harry a little.

He walked towards his own house with a stupid smile on his face because maybe he didn't want to steal Harry's virginity but his heart.


	4. princess

Monday came and that must've been the worst day in Louis' life. Not because he was late and because he had to talk to an unknown lady on the bus for 20 minutes since he couldn't listen to music on his phone, but it was because of Harry.

No, it wasn't because the boy rejected him again or threw an insult at him.

But Harry was wearing skinny jeans and an oxford university sweater. No pretty skirts like usual.

Louis knew it had something to do with Friday night and he hated it.

He wanted to ask Harry about it, but Zayn appeared in front of him.

''Harry looks fucking depressed, man. How was he?''

Louis stared at Zayn as if he was delirious and scoffed. ''You think I fucked him because he looks depressed?''

''Well, I mean...'' Zayn said matter-of-factly.

Louis shook his eyes. ''Saw him walking in the rain Friday night. Rodney and Mark were harassing him and I stopped them. I walked him home.''

''And then you had sex.''

''No, Zayn. I just walked him home to make sure he was safe.'' Louis snapped, groaning when Harry walked away with Niall, the boy's best friend.

Zayn gaped and then nodded. ''Wow, I've never seen you this soft before.'' He snickered.

Louis glared and pushed his friend to the side. ''Whatever, Malik. Just tell me when you see Harry anywhere, I wanna talk to him.''

🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬

The next time Louis saw Harry, the boy was talking to Niall by his locker. Cheeks red and eyes glossy.

Louis walked towards them and looked at Harry with concerned, big eyes.

''Harry? Are you okay?'' He asked, gently reaching out for Harry's arm.

A tiny, choked sob fell from Harry's lips before he ran away from Niall and Louis, leaving the oldest in a stunned daze.

''I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset him!'' Louis yelped, looking at Niall with puppy eyes.

Niall sighed and rolled his eyes. ''It's not your fault, Louis. Thank you for helping him Friday night. Now, I'm gonna comfort him.''

''Please,'' Louis said, grabbing Niall's arm. ''Let me?''

Niall bit the inside of his cheek and frowned. ''Louis, I don't know. I have no reason to trust you with Harry when he's feeling this fragile.''

''I will be kind, I promise. It's not a trick to get into his pants. I'm just worried. I feel like a total douche for treating him the way I did.''

Niall hesitated before he breathed out. ''If you hurt him, I'll cut off your penis.''

Louis chuckled at the empty threat.

''He's at the football field under the bleachers. That's where he usually sits when he's upset.'' Niall said quietly.

''Is he upset that often?.''

Niall nodded. ''Only a few times. Like when you tried to take that picture.''

Louis' chest filled with guilt and he frowned. ''Fuck, I'm a dickhead.''

''Really?'' Niall asked sarcastically. ''Now go. He won't be there for long and I want to see him smile at the end of the day.''

Louis nodded and ran after Harry towards the football field. He walked down the bleachers until he heard little sobs.

What he saw next was truly the thing that made this the worst day of his life.

Harry was sitting on the floor with his knees tucked up to his chest, face burring in his hands and his body wracked with the force of his sobs.

''Oh, Harry.'' He sighed and crouched down in front of the boy.

''I-I really don't need y-your cockiness right now, Lou-Louis.'' Harry stammered, looking up.

The boy's eyes were puffy and filled with tears, his cheeks blotchy, lips pouty and his nose was red.

''Sweetheart, that's not why I'm here.'' Louis said and placed a hand on Harry's knee.

''Then why?''

''I wanna know what made you so upset. Did Rodney and Mark try anything again?'' Louis asked, sitting down in front of Harry.

The 19-year-old shook his head. ''No, 'm just stupid.'' He murmured.

''I'm sure that's not true. You're the one who feels a certain emotion, how can anyone judge that. They're not the one feeling it, yeah.''

A teeny tiny smile formed on Harry's lips, but it vanished as soon as it appeared.

''I just hate it.'' He choked out, wiping his tears away with his sweater paws.

''What do you hate, baby.''

''I hate that I can't wear what I want without getting perverted comments or insults. I-I just feel pretty in sk-skirts, why ca-can't I wear th-them?'' He cried, new tears falling.

Louis frowned. ''You can! T-That's... I-I-''

''You do it too, Louis. Taking pictures of me and trying to get me into bed. It's only because I'm more feminine than most boys. Do you know how fucking slutty that makes me feel? I feel like some cheap whore men get to order around.''

Louis' eyes widened and he gasped. ''Oh my God, Harry. It was never my intention to make you feel like that. I thought you were just playing hard to get or something like that. Shit, I'm so, so sorry.'' He stammered.

Harry looked at him, green eyes sad and serious. ''That's why I'm still a virgin. No one wants to sleep with me because they love me, they just want to see me naked.''

Louis pulled Harry into his arms when tears streamed down the boy's face. ''Fuck, I'm such a dick. I never even thought about that. I'm so sorry, princess.''

Harry snuggled into Louis' chest, accepting the embrace because Louis' apologies were sincere and he just really needed to be comforted right now.

''I-It's okay.''

''No, it's not okay. Don't say that.'' Louis said, wiping away Harry's tears with the pads of his thumbs. ''It was wrong to play with you like that anyway. Virgin, sob story or a regular person, it doesn't matter. I shouldn't have acted like that.''

Harry smiled carefully and pressed his nose back into Louis' neck as Louis' arms tightened around his slim waist, drawing small circles on his hips.

''You shouldn't have to dress differently because of what other's think, love. Just wear what you want to wear and give the haters a middle finger.''

''I know, Louis. I do that all the time, as you may have noticed. S-Sometimes it's just too much. Friday night was just I-I-''

''I understand, Harry. You don't dress like a slut. You dress like a princess and that's why I find you so intriguing.''

Harry giggled. ''You sure do like to call me princess, don't you?''

''Yeah, I do. Princesses are pretty and delicate and well... you are the living definition of pretty and delicate. Therefore, you are the definition of a princess.'' Louis smirked, watching Harry blush a sweet shade of pink.

Harry leaned up and gently pressed his lips to Louis' cheek before whispering: ''Thank you, Lou.''

Louis face melted into a fond smile and he rubbed Harry's back. ''No problem, princess. I don't want to see you cry.''

''Not only for this talk. For Friday night as well. How can I thank you properly.''

''I know a way.'' Louis smirked.

''I will not have sex with you.'' Harry said and crossed his arms over his chest.

''I wasn't thinking about sex, Harry. I was thinking about a date.''

Harry frowned and looked at his lap. ''A-A date?''

Louis hummed and looked at Harry, wanting to turn that frown upside down as soon as he could.

''I don't know, Louis.''

''If it makes you feel any better, I haven't been on a date since I was 17. You'd be the first one in 4 years.'' Louis chuckled at Harry's expression and smiled.

''Really? What if you're just saying that.''

''You think I'm gonna spend about 50 pounds just to get a good shag? Harry, please? I only spend money on the people worthy of it.''

Harry bit his lip, eyes twinkling. He was obviously enjoying Louis' attention and sweet words and Louis absolutely lived for it.

''Okay, I'll go out with you.''

Louis breathed out in relief.

''Alright, I'll pick you up around 6 pm this Wednesday, yeah?''

''That's alright. Just one date.'' Harry warned.

''You'll want another one after the first one, princess. I sure as hell do already. Oh, and Harry?''

Harry nodded and watched as Louis stood up.

''I hope to see you in a skirt again tomorrow. They don't only make you feel pretty, princess.'' He added a wink before walking away from a blushing and happy Harry.


	5. Date

Louis looked at Harry's house and sighed, fixing his hair in the mirror. 

He hated disappointing Harry. Why did this have to happen just when he had a date.

The 21-year-old hopped out of the car and walked up to the front door, knocking on it after he took a deep breath.

A girl opened the door and she paled. ''Louis?''

''Hi, Denise. Is Harry here?'' Louis asked, looking into the house.

''Yeah, uhm. Harry!'' She yelled. ''Louis is here.''

''On my way!'' A voice came from the top of the stairs. Harry skipped down the white steps and smiled at Louis.

Louis sighed when he saw Harry's outfit and he smiled, feeling more guilt pool in the pit of his stomach.

''Hi, princess. You look amazing.'' Louis said, kissing Harry's hand, making the boy blush a little.

''I wanted to look pretty for our date.'' He answered.

''Well, you succeeded. There's only a little problem, though.''

''What? What's wrong?'' Harry asked, concern in his eyes.

''So, I received a call from the restaurant I was gonna take you to?'' Louis asked, watching as Harry nodded. ''Yeah, they overbooked and offered me free dinner if I would come back another time.''

Harry frowned and looked at his shoes. 

''I-I called multiple other restaurants but none of them are special and they're all very crowded tonight. I have two options here, one is that we go on another day or you can come back to my room and we'll play video games whilst eating chocolate muffins and doughnuts. Your choice.''

Harry laughed and shook his head. ''Your room will be fine, I just wanna change if you don't mind.''

''Of course not. I'll wait.''

''Come in, though. You can come up to my room.'' Harry squeaked and pulled Louis inside and up the stairs.

Louis awkwardly grinned at Perrie who was judging him. Hard. If looks could kill, Louis would be burning in hell right now. He deserved it, though. 

Harry dragged Louis into his room and closed the door.  
Louis blinked and swallowed. 

Harry's room was so Harry. Fairy lights hanging from the wall, a white guitar in the corner, vinyl records on a shelf and it smelled like vanilla in here.

Louis made a mental note that if he ever got the privilege to take Harry's virginity somewhere that he would do it here. Not to sound perverted or anything.

But Harry obviously decorated his room in a way that made him feel safe and at ease. Louis wanted Harry to be relaxed if they ever had sex. This would be perfect.

''What're you staring at?'' Harry asked, skipping out of the bathroom attached to his room, wearing black sweats and a pale pink jumper.

''Nothing in particular, to be honest. I really like your room.'' Louis complimented, walking towards Harry when the boy beckoned him.

''You don't think it's girly?'' Harry asked insecurely.

''I think it's perfect. Just like you.'' Louis stated as they walked out of the front door towards Louis' car.

The car ride wasn't longer than three minutes, but Harry didn't know where Louis lived and Louis didn't want the boy to get lost finding his house.

Louis pulled up in front of his house. Well, his? He shared it with Calvin, Zayn and Liam. Actually only Calvin and Zayn, but Liam was always with Zayn, so...

''I hope the boys are out. I don't need them scaring you away.'' Louis said as he opened the door, struggling a bit because he was carrying grocery bags.

''Lads?'' He yelled, receiving no answer.

''No one's home. Let's go to my room then.'' He said and started walking up the stairs, Harry following him like a lost puppy.

The older boy kicked open a door and threw the groceries on his bed. Harry looked around his room and plopped down on a beanbag.

''Sure, take the comfiest seat in the room, Harold.'' Louis scoffed, making Harry giggle.

Louis poured them something to drink as Harry told him about his day and Louis didn't miss one word, asking questions as well.

''Chocolate or vanilla?''

''Vanilla, please?'' Harry said and sat up in the dark blue beanbag.  
Louis had posters from bands hanging on his walls and he also owned a few vinyl records. Not as many as Harry for Harry also collected vintage records.

''So, I hope it'll be as much fun as it would've been in the restaurant.''

''I'm sure it will be. I just need to settle down a little. I'm a little nervous.'' Harry said quietly and looked up at Louis, who sat down on the floor.

''That's alright, princess. I'm rather nervous as well. I want you to have fun.''

''I will have! Don't worry. Oh! Let's play 20 questions!'' Harry yelped, cheeks rosy in excitement.

And if that didn't make Louis fall hard nothing would.

''Your idea, you can start.'' Louis said, taking a sip from his coke.

''If you could turn any activity into an Olympic sport, what would you have a good chance at winning a medal for?''

''Oh God, no. You're one of those people who actually have good questions. Mine will be so lame, just warning you. Look, there's your answer. If not being able to make small talk would be an Olympic sport, I would get a gold medal.'' Louis said, making Harry giggle.

''Your turn.'' He said and nibbled on his muffin.

''What's your favourite drink?''

Harry laughed. ''Laaame!'' He yelled and laughed when Louis threw a pillow at his head. ''My favourite drink is eeeehm... 7up.'' Harry said, popping the P.

The boy thought for a while before nodding. ''On a scale of 1 to 10, how mature do you think you are you?''

Louis bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows before he smirked. ''Bring that 10 up to 100.''

''Okay? On a scale of 1 to 100?''

''I'd say 69.'' Louis said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry snorted. ''That said enough about your whole persona, oh God.''

''What would be your first question after waking up from being cryogenically frozen for 100 years?'' Harry asked, obviously satisfied with his question.

''Who killed Trump, yours?''

''Probably if someone could give me some water.''

"You're fucking dull. Seriously?" Louis rolled his eyes fondly as Harry smiled shyly.

They asked questions for an hour or so but now they were playing a videogame, Harry beating Louis easily.

''Boom! I win, again!''

''I let you win!'' Louis snapped, pointing at the telly.

''Yeah, for the fourth time in a row? You suck!'' Harry yelled, jumping up and down.

''I do not!'' Louis said, grabbing Harry's hips and pushing him down on the bed.

He straddled the younger boy and pressed his fingers in Harry's sides, making the boy burst into laughter.

Louis chuckled and looked down at Harry, his breath stopping when Harry's eyes fell on his lips.

''Going back to your 20 questions game, princess.'' Louis whispered, Harry humming in response.

''Do you think kissing on the first date is a no go?''

Harry shook his head. ''Not really.''

''Good.'' Louis breathed out before slowly dipping down and pressing his lips to Harry's.

Harry pushed back as well, his hands moving to Louis' shoulders and neck.

Louis pulled back from their short, little kiss and leaned his forehead against Harry's.

''I know you said only one date but can I take you one a second one? Since this one flopped.''

Harry was blushing but he pecked Louis' lips again. ''I don't think it flopped. I loved it. So, yes. You may take me on a second date.''

Louis brought Harry home around 12 and they had another short goodnight kiss before they parted ways, both feeling floaty and euphoric.


	6. love

''You were amazing, Lou!'' Harry chirped when Louis walked towards him after the game.

Louis smiled and leaned down to gently peck Harry's lips. ''You thought so, princess?''

''Hmhm, didn't you hear the crowd. They were all screaming your name!'' Harry said, excitement clear in his voice. It was rather obvious that he had never been to one of the football games at school.

''They were shouting Liam and Stan's name too, love.'' Louis said as he looked around the empty field.

Everyone had left already, off to another location to throw a party because they won.

Louis told them that he would join them later but that he was waiting for someone. The boys understood what he meant and left after telling their captain to have fun. Truth was that Louis wasn't even planning on getting laid tonight.

Yes, Louis and Harry were dating for a month now but no one actually knew. Zayn, Oli and Liam just assumed that Louis gave up on having sex with Harry.

''Well, I only had eyes for you...'' He mumbled, red colour painting his cheeks.

Louis smirked and pulled Harry closer until he could cuddle the younger boy properly, Harry inhaling Louis' shampoo and cologne.

''Do you want to go to the party?'' Harry asked, fiddling with his skirt nervously.

''Nah, baby. I wanted to stay with you tonight.''

''Oh, no, Lou. It's okay, you can go.'' Harry whispered, rubbing one foot over the other shyly. Louis loved how shy and careful Harry was around him. The boy was just rainbows, glitter and innocence.

''Love, I'm staying at your place this weekend. It would be a bit shitty if I'd go to a lame-ass party tonight and come to your house at 3 am to sleep.''

''I wouldn't mind. Perrie and Denise are with their family anyway, I-''

Louis pressed their lips together and chuckled. ''Don't you get it, princess. I'd much rather stay with you and watch a movie.''

Harry bit his lip, trying to suppress a smile but failing miserably.

🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬

It was Saturday now. The two boys had a lovely night in. When they woke up around two pm, they were tangled together in the sheets, causing Louis to get frustrated and nearly rip them whilst Harry giggled.

Not to mention that they were hungry as fuck since they skipped breakfast.

They went out for lunch together and then decided to go for a walk.

That's how they ended up walking through the park at 4 pm.

Louis took Harry's hand and tangled their fingers together, playfully bumping his hips against Harry, nearly causing the boy to fall because of his clumsy, Bambi legs.

Harry giggled when Louis steadied him with an apologizing look on his face. ''You clumsy little shit. Almost gave me a fucking heart attack.'' Louis hissed, eyes sparkling.

''Good. You shouldn't push people when they don't expect it.''

''Harry, you would have tripped even if you did know.'' Louis rolled his eyes but smiled down at his boyfriend, who huffed and mocked Louis.

Louis nodded towards a field where little flowers were growing with a big oak tree standing strong in the middle of the field. ''Shall we sit over there, then?''

Harry nodded and skipped towards the tree, plopping down against it as he started plucking daisies to make a chain.

Louis lay down on the ground and placed his head in Harry's lap as Harry started to make the actual chain, humming a quiet melody. Everything was just peaceful.

''So, I was thinking about coming out this Monday? Well, everyone knows we're bi and gay. I meant as a couple.'' The 21-year-old announced.

Harry's breath hitched and he looked down at Louis with a frown on his face. ''A-are you serious?''

Louis nodded and opened his eyes to look at the boy, reaching out to tenderly stroke his cheek when he saw how worried Harry looked.

''Yeah? We don't have to if you don't want to, I just wanted to tell you that I'm okay with it.''

Harry pursed his lips and hummed. ''I'd like that.''

A satisfied smile formed on Louis' lips and he closed his eyes again, enjoying the last rays of sunshine for that day.

When Harry finished his chain, he started to play with Louis' feathery, brown hair.

"You care enough about me to let everyone know you're in a real, steady relationship?" He asked, bringing back the previous topic.

"Hmm... is that so hard to believe, princess?"

"No. Well... only a little. If you want me to be completely honest with you."

"I do. I want you to be honest. I know that I love you enough to do so."

"W-what?" Harry stammered, hands falling from Louis' hair.

Louis' eyes snapped open and he shot up. "I-I just said that I want you t-to be honest with me."

"No, what did you say after that."

Louis stared at Harry and fiddled his fingers together. "I said nothing after that."

"You said you loved me. D-do you really?" Harry asked, voice dripping with insecurity just as the first expected raindrops started to fall.

Louis wanted to grab his face and kiss every inch of it until Harry's frown melted away but he felt himself choke up as more seconds passed.

It started pouring just seconds after and Louis was quiet the entire time. Would Harry like it if he said it or would it ruin everything? Stupid him for not being able to bite his tongue.

"I-I get it. J-just a-a heat of the m-mo-moment thing, yeah?" Harty stuttered, curls sticking to his forehead from the heavy rain.

The smaller boy nodded to confirm his own words and spun around, walking away from Louis, who still hadn't said a word.

"Harry. No." The 21-year-old growled and rushed after Harry, grabbing his wrist and twirling him back around, straight into his arms.

"I don't want it to ruin us, princess. But I do. I do love you. Very much so." Louis said over the sound of the heavy rain.

Harry gasped and played with the strings of Louis' jumper.

"N-no joke? You're n-not messing with me?"

"Never, princess." Louis said, pressing their lips together as the rain soaked them to the bone.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and kissed him back eagerly, lips parting when he felt Louis' tongue swipe past his lips.

Louis explored his mouth curiously, arms tightening around the boy's waist to pull him closer.

Harry pulled back and breathed out shakily.

"Oh, Lou... I love you too. I truly hope you mean it 'cause otherwise I'm making a fool out of myself right now and I-" The curly-haired lad said, vulnerability showing in every way possible.

Louis cupped Harry's face and shook his head as fast as he could, rain dripping down his fringe.

"I'm telling you the truth. I would never play you like that. I love you, I promise."

"Can we go back to my place now, though. We're soaked." Harry giggled, his shirt clinging to his body.

Louis smirked and eyed Harry's body. "I don't know. I enjoy my view rather much. Plus I get to do one of those cheesy, stinky romantic things for once."

"What thing?" Harry asked after hitting Louis' chest for the perverted comment.

"Kissing the most beautiful boy on this planet in the rain." Louis answered before smashing their lips back together again.

"I still think we should go back now." Harry chuckled, huffing when Louis chased after his lips.

"Fine," the older fellow snapped. "But I'm getting my kisses once we're home."


	7. Hurt

''You're dripping all over my floor!'' Harry squeaked as he watched Louis stumble through his bedroom as he tried to pry off his wet skinny jeans.

''That's what he said.'' Louis mumbled under his breath, falling onto the bed to pull the impossibly tight trousers off.

Harry groaned and walked towards his boyfriend. He grabbed Louis' trousers and pulled on them as hard as he could.

They slowly came off with a wet, cringy sound and Louis smirked. ''Look at you undressing me. That's hot, princess.''

Harry blushed and rummaged through Louis' clothes. ''W-What do you wanna wear?''

''My grey sweats will do for now. Yes, it's raining but it's still fucking hot.''

''O-Okay.'' Harry stuttered, pulling out Louis' sweats and his big white jumper.

''Oh, I only meant the sweats, love.'' Louis said, nodding at the jumper.

''The shirt wasn't for you.'' Harry whispered and disappeared into the bathroom as Louis undressed with a smile on his face. Harry wearing his clothes would be the best sight in the world.

When Louis changed into some clean boxers and his dry sweats, he lay down on his bed as he scrolled through his Instagram feed, deleting the messages some boys and girls sent him throughout the day, asking him if he wanted to come over.

His head snapped up when the door to the bathroom opened, revealing Harry in Louis' old knitted jumper and some thigh highs.

Louis' jaw dropped when Harry shyly walked towards him, obviously not sure if he felt confident in this around Louis.

When Harry was withing reach, Louis curled his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him into his lap, pressing his cold nose into Harry's neck as he cuddled him close.

''So fucking pretty.'' Louis murmured, blowing raspberries in the younger's neck since he knew Harry loved it when he did that.

Harry giggled and turned around in Louis' lap. ''Do you want to order a pizza? I'm not in the mood to cook.''

''Hmhm, pepperoni, please?'' Louis said, shuffling back until he was sitting against the headboard.

Harry nodded and stood up, walking towards his desk to grab his phone and call the closest Domino's pizza.

Louis couldn't help but stare and admire Harry as the boy blushed as he was talking to someone at Domino's. God, Harry was so shy. And what for? He was beautiful.

''Y-Yes, thank you, sir. Have a g-good evening.'' The 19-year-old stammered, walking back towards the bed with his lip between his teeth.

Louis smiled reassuringly and opened his arms for the boy to crawl into.

Harry did as he was expected and placed his head on Louis his chest whilst one of the older boy's hands came up to play with his, wet curls.

''When will the pizza be there?''

''In like... fifteen minutes or so? We can watch friends whilst we wait?'' Harry asked, turning on the telly and a new episode of friends.

The two watched it quietly until Louis broke the silence.

''Your locks are getting rather long, Harold.'' Louis said, looking at the stretched strand of hair between his fingers.

''Hmhm, do you think I should cut it?'' Harry asked, looking up at Louis and shifting slightly, revealing the black lace of his panties.  
Louis choked on his own spit when he saw those and tried to bring his focus back to Harry's face to prevent himself from getting hard.

''N-No. I love your hair.'' Louis said, pulling on the strand to emphasize his words.

Harry whimpered when Louis pulled on the strand and, fuck, that was just the hottest thing yet to Louis.

Thank God the pizza delivery guy decided to interrupt them by ringing the doorbell.

Harry jumped up and quickly walked down the stairs. He was blushing like a madman because the look Louis gave him when he whimpered was just too much. He'd never felt this weird feeling in his tummy before. Arousal?

The curly-haired lad opened the door as he hid behind it so that the delivery boy, who turned out to be a girl, wouldn't see him in only a jumper.

He thanked the girl and gave her the money and a tip before he closed the door, leaning his head against the cool glass to try and calm himself down a little.

Why did he want to?

Harry took a deep breath before he started climbing the stairs with the two pizza boxes in his hands.

''You know what I just realised?'' Louis asked as soon as Harry opened the door.

''I never took you on that first date I planned,'' The 21-year-old finished when Harry shook his head. ''Every time we hung out we were either at yours, mine or outside.''

''Well, not all couples go on dates like that. I think I prefer it like this anyway.''

Harry said and he sat down on his bed, giving Louis his pizza and something to drink.

''Why's that, love?''

''It's nicer to get to know someone in private. I hate it when everyone listens to what you're saying.'' Harry explained as Louis took his first bit.

''I feel like I saw the real you and that's why I trust you... with basically everything.'' He added, trying to give Louis some hints.

Louis nodded and swallowed his food as Harry took a bite. ''That's true. Nobody was judging us between these four walls. I did show you the real me.'' Louis chuckled and awkwardly scratched his chin.

''Well, I love the real Louis.''

''So do I. He's gentler, isn't he?''

Harry nodded to confirm the other's words and they ate in silence, cuddling up against each other whilst watching the next episode of friends.

After 2 episodes, Louis was done with his pizza. He stretched and sighed, trying to pull his arm from behind Harry's head.

''Just gonna brush my teeth real quick, Haz. I'll be right back.'' He kissed the top of Harry's head and walked into the bathroom.

Harry frowned and placed his left-over pizza in the box, sliding off of the bed and walking towards the kitchen. How was he gonna tell Louis that he was ready without actually saying it?

Honestly, this was the perfect opportunity. They were alone in the house. they wouldn't be alone for the upcoming months.

Maybe it was a little early in their relationship but Louis usually went on a date, fucked and never saw the person again so it definitely wouldn't be too fast for the oldest.

When Harry placed the box in the fridge, he walked back to his room. Louis was already sitting on the bed with his phone in his hands. He didn't look up when Harry entered, giving the boy the perfect chance to slip into the bathroom and brush his teeth as well.

He didn't want to taste like a bloody margarita pizza.

Harry brushed his teeth and looked at himself through the mirror. Maybe if he just started kissing Louis a little more passionately, Louis would get carried away first.

That seemed like an okay plan.

So, Harry walked back into his room. His plan, however, made him feel weak in the knees when he saw Louis sitting on his bed, the little fairy lights cascading down on him, making his blue eyes sparkle.

''Angel, c' mere, sweetheart,'' Louis said when he saw Harry stand in the door opening with a frown on his face.

Harry rushed towards Louis and climbed onto his lap, allowing Louis to hold him as they watched yet another episode of friends.

However, Harry's thoughts were killing him so he didn't know what was happening.

Louis noticed the younger boy staring at him and looked down, smiling softly when Harry's gaze immediately fell to his lips as he turned to face him.

''If you want kisses you just have to ask.'' He chuckled lowly, watching Harry blush in embarrassment.

He did lean in, though, gently pressing the lips together whilst keeping one hand on Harry's neck, slowly slipping down to cup the younger's face.

Harry was the first to press his tongue past Louis' lips and Louis really liked it to see Harry a little more confident.

He slowly laid Harry down on the soft white sheets, leaning over him as they kept on kissing, Louis slowly grabbing the remote to turn of the telly.

As soon as the screen turned black, he placed his hand on Harry's hip, rubbing gentle circles as he started kissing Harry's cheek and down his neck.

It wasn't really weird for Louis to do that. He'd done it a hundred times before without it leading to more than just kissing.

Only this time he went a little further, slipping his hands under Harry's, or his own, jumper and running his fingers up and down Harry's ribcage.

Their kiss got more and more heated and Harry wanted to take things furthermore and more as well.

Louis pulled back before immediately pressing his lips under Harry's jaw, nibbling and sucking on the soft skin there.

Harry moaned quietly and tangled his hands in the older's feathery, brown locks, pulling them softly and that really turned Louis on.

Resulting in his lifting the hem of the jumper, ready to pull it over Harry's head. Harry froze before Louis could pull it over his head though.

Louis gasped and jumped back. ''Holy sh- I'm so sorry, baby. You're not even ready for that.''

Harry quickly shook his head and sat up as well. ''I-I am, I wanted to do t-this tonight, but I'm just-'' He looked down at his lap and started playing with the sleeves of Louis' jumper.

''What's wrong baby?'' Louis gently tucked one of his curls behind his ear.

''I- No. Never mind, I want to do this with you.''

''Harry. I won't do anything unless you tell me what's wrong.'' Louis said, standing his ground.

''I'm just scared.'' Harry whispered, looking up at Louis.

''Of what, princess. What are you so worried about?''

''I- You've done this before. With multiple people and I'm just-'' Harry choked up and broke their eye contact, feeling like an absolute fool in front of Louis.

''You're afraid that I'll think you're boring or bad?'' Louis asked.  
Harry nodded slowly, he knew he would be.

Louis laughed through his nose and lifted Harry's chin, leaving a feathery light kiss on Harry's nose and lips.

''Baby, they were just for a pleasurable 10-minute fuck. You... I love you. If we'll do this I want to make love to you. Without a condom and I want to make it as slow and sweet as I possibly can.'' Louis said, stroking Harry's cheek when he saw one tear slide down the boy's face.

And it was true. When Louis first saw Harry and his sexy ass legs, he wanted to make the boy scream his name. Now he wanted Harry to sigh it into his mouth.

At first, he wanted to fuck the boy mercilessly and make him cum multiple times but when he saw how much of a gentle, tiny angel Harry was, he wanted nothing more than kiss him and hold him as Harry came after he lost his virginity.

After Louis' words, Harry was able to make eye contact again. ''W-without a condom? Are-Are you clean?''

''Hmhm. 'Ve only ever fucked people with a condom. I got myself checked when we started dating, angel. I promise. Are you clean as well?''

Harry nodded and lay down again after Louis took off his knitted jumper, kissing him again after doing so.

Harry pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against Louis', eyes glassy from tears.

''Please don't hurt me.''

''I would never, princess. I promise you that I will be gentle.''


	8. virgin

Louis pulled down his sweats and then slowly rolled Harry's thigh highs off of his smooth legs, eyes on Harry's face.

Right after that, he leaned back a little to take in Harry's beautiful body.

But Harry snatched the jumper from beside him and quickly covered up his body with the soft fabric.

''P-Please turn off the light?''

''Hazza-'' Louis said, pulling on the jumper.

''Please? That's all I want right now.''

''Baby, if you don't want to do this it's totally fine. I won't love you any less.'' Louis reassured, doubting his actions. 

''I do want to do this, but please turn off the lights?''

Louis kissed his forehead before standing up and turning off the fairy lights. Louis knew that Harry was very tense about this and he shouldn't be.

The 21-year-old noticed that Harry's desk was close, so he pushed against Harry's chair, pretended to trip over it.

''Fuck.'' He cursed under his breath.

A small giggle came from the bed which made Louis smile. Success.

''You find that funny, Styles? You think it's funny when I almost die.''

A loud laugh escaped Harry's lips.

''You're always so overdramatic, Louis.''

Louis chuckled too, feeling around the bed to navigate his way to Harry's face. Once he found it, he connected their lips again.

This time, Harry allowed Louis to take away the jumper. Louis kissed down his neck and started to suck on Harry's collar bone, causing Harry's breathing to pick up.

''Lou, please? Do something please?'' He whimpered. Louis could feel the boy's hard one against his leg and he knew that he was no different.

He reached for the nightstand and pulled out the lube, knowing exactly where it was because he saw it two weeks ago.

Whilst he opened it, he realised something.

He wanted to see Harry.

He wanted to tell him that he loved the boy, admire his beauty and tell him that he was beautiful. He wanted to see Harry's facial expressions to make sure that he was okay and that he wasn't in pain.

He wouldn't be able to do all of that when it was dark in the room.

''Louis? Why did you stop?'' Harry's small voice broke Louis out of his thoughts.

''Harry, princess. I'm going to turn on the lights.''

''Lou, I-''

''No baby. I need to see you. I want to see what I'm doing, I don't want to hurt you in any way.'' When there was no response, Louis assumed the answer was yes. He stood up once again and turned on the lights again.

Harry was laying on the bed with his eyes shut and his arms in front of his chest.

Louis smiled softly and walked towards Harry, taking his wrists and pulling his arms away from his chest.

''You're so fucking perfect. Shit, I'm so goddamn lucky to get such a beautiful and sweet boy all for myself.'' Louis whispered, pressing their lips together.

Harry let out a deep breath and his body posture became less stiff which made Louis realise that his words worked.

''I love you, baby.'' Louis whispered, listening closely when Harry said it too.

He rocked their clothed members together, earning a little moan from Harry's side and a groan from himself.

He didn't waste too much time with that, though. Louis pulled down Harry's panties, nearly drooling when Harry's pink dick curled up against his stomach.

''Shit, Haz.'' He moaned, leaning back up to kiss Harry.

He placed a little bit of lube in his hand palm and slowly started pumping the younger boy as they kissed.

The 19-year-old bucked his hips up and looked down at himself to see Louis' hand move over his member.

Louis rubbed the head of Harry's cock with his thumb which mare Harry swallow thickly.

Harry moaned and brought his hands to Louis' boxers, tugging on them as a silent plea. Louis gave in and pulled down his boxers, knowing damn well that he couldn't tease Harry for his first time.

''Let me open you up, baby. It may sting a little as I do so.'' Louis warned, coating up his fingers and smearing some lube against Harry's entrance, making the boy bite his lip.

Louis pressed one finger in slowly, moaning at the tight heat. Harry's breathing hitched and he pressed his nose into Lou's neck.

''L-Lou.'' He whimpered as Louis kissed his nose.

''I'm here, princess. I've got you.'' Louis whispered, slowly pumping his finger in and out.

When Louis pressed in a second finger, Harry scrunched his nose up in the most adorable way ever. He was uncomfortable, which wasn't that weird because, well...

Louis scissored his fingers, he knew how this worked. He knew how to make it gentle and pleasurable but he also knew how to make this rough and pleasurable.

Though, the gentle thing was a better idea right now.

When Louis thought Harry was ready, he added a third and final finger. He let Harry adjust for a few seconds before he started thrusting his fingers again.

Harry moaned and fisted the sheets in his hands, throwing his head back and arching his back. ''Please Lou. M-more?''

Louis smiled, he wouldn't add another finger but he knew something else that would satisfy Harry.

He moved his fingers around a little until he felt a silky spot. Harry gasped and a little pre-come dribbled down his dick.

''You've never touched yourself down here, princess?'' Louis grazed his fingers over Harry's prostate, smirking when Harry nodded.

''Did you touch yourself at least one?'' Louis asked, nibbling on Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded once more and whimpered.

''Did you think about me when you touched yourself? Be honest with me.'' Louis asked sweetly, pulling out his finger.

''Y-Yes.'' Harry stammered, opening his eyes to reveal the brilliant green colour Louis loved oh so much.

''That's good. Good boy.''

Louis said, smearing a thick layer of lube over his cock.

He looked at Harry and pressed their lips together. ''Absolutely sure, angel? No doubt at all?''

''Not with you, Lou.'' Harry whispered.

Louis nodded and lined up his erection with Harry's entrance, pressing in slowly.

Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he groaned in pain. Nails digging into Louis' biceps.

Louis stopped halfway through and let out a shuddering breath because Harry was really tight and warm and he had to remind himself to go slow.

That wasn't a big problem when Harry let out a sob.

''Oh, baby...'' Louis whispered when he saw tears rolling down the boy's cheeks.

''I-It hurts,'' Harry replied weakly, looking up at Louis as his bottom lip trembled.

Louis kissed all over his face. ''I know, princess. Just try to relax.'' Louis told him and pushed in a little further. Harry gasped and cried out, but didn't say anything else.

''Sssh, Harry look at me. Look at me,'' Harry looked at Louis with tears in his eyes.''You have to relax. Just close your eyes and relax. Take all the time you need to adjust, yeah? I can wait. Just give it some time. I know it hurts now, but it'll get better soon. If it doesn't we can always stop. Always. ''

Louis pushed in until he bottomed out, Harry was still crying quietly. He was a sensitive boy and Louis was getting a little worried now.

He could visibly feel and see Harry relax more every minute and that was what calmed him down a little.

''Are you okay, sweetheart?'' He whispered in his ear.

''Y-yes, it's getting better. Just... Just give me a little more time, please?'' He said.

Louis kissed him slowly. ''Take all the time you need, baby. It's okay.''

After a little while, Harry wrapped his arms around the 21-year-old's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

''I think you can move now.'' He said slowly.

Louis nodded his head and pulled out of Harry before gently pushing back into him.

Harry hissed and Louis stopped immediately.

''Does it still hurt? We can stop right now, Harry. Please tell me if it hurts?''   
Harry shook his head. ''It's okay. It's only a little sting. Nothing too bad.''

Louis repeated the same action until Harry started moaning again, obviously fully adjusted to Louis' thick length.

He wrapped his legs around Lou his waist which caused him to go deeper.

The oldest his eyes widened in surprise and so did Harry's, whose cheeks were flushed and lashes were still a little wet from his tears.

Louis couldn't help but smirk as he started thrusting. God, Harry truly was the best he's ever had.

"Feels okay?"

"B-big. So fu-full." Harry breathed out and Louis honestly didn't expect those words to spill from Harry's lips.

Harry didn't mean them in a dirty way but hearing him say it was so hot.

Louis continued his thrusts, slow but deep at the same time, each thrust earning a whimper or moan from Harry.

"So tight, baby. You feel so good." Louis growled and buried his face in Harry's neck to muffle his moans.

Louis raised Harry's thighs a little more, exposing the boy even more. Harry blushed about the situation but their position was the last thing going through his mind when Louis thrusts straight into his prostate.

"Lou." Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck to keep the man close to him.

Harry's brows were furrowed and his curls were sticking to his forehead and he still looked pretty.

"Look at me, princess. Show me your eyes." Louis moaned and smiled when Harry looked at him with small tears of pleasure threatening to fall.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered and kissed Harry again, thrusts becoming sharper and more powerful.

Harry whined as he hid his face in Louis' neck, feeling his tummy tighten a little.

He had his eyes closed shut and inhaled through his nose, though the air was punched right back out of him with each thrust Louis gave.

He could feel Louis fill him up completely, cock brushing against his prostate and his walls making him dizzy.

Louis was getting a little tired but he wasn't gonna stop. Harry was a compliant, shaking mess in his arms, allowing him to do whatever he pleased.

The two were panting into each other's mouths, Harry's toes curling in pleasure.

His dick was brushing against his and Louis' tummy, bringing him to his orgasm.

The feeling was strong but Harry didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to wait for Louis? Did he have to ask?

A small sob of frustration and pleasure slipped past Harry's lips and he bucked his hips up.

"L-Lou... I-I..." He began but didn't know how to finish.

"Let go for me, princess. I want you to let go." Louis whispered, biting on the boy's earlobe.

Louis' thrusts became deeper but sloppier but he managed to touch Harry's prostate each time, quickly bringing the boy over the edge.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered quietly as stars burst behind his eyes.

His thighs trembled against his chest and his toes curled when he came all over his and Louis' stomach, sighing his boyfriend's name into his mouth.

Louis choked on a moan when he heard that and came deep inside of Harry, slowly riding out their orgasms.

Harry was crying softly, everything getting a little too much for him.

Louis pulled out when his breathing was even again. He stood up and rushed to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and soaking it in warm water.

He ran back to Harry and wiped his down gently, kissing down his chest to show Harry that he cared.

He threw the cloth in the bin and lay down next to Harry, pulling the sniffling boy into his arms.

"W-was that o-okay?" Harry asked.

Louis chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Harry's cheek. "That was perfect. Never loved it so much. Never loved someone so much."

Harry purred at the praise and curled into Louis.

"Your bum's gonna hurt for a day or two. Did you like it?"

Harry nodded. "I-I did. It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, princess. I love you."

"I love you too, Lou. Very much so."

After 10 minutes, Louis' breathing evened out and his grip on Harry's hip became pliant.

Harry couldn't sleep, though. He was too afraid. He didn't want to close his eyes because he was scared that if he opened them, Louis would be gone.

"Please don't leave, Lou?" He whispered to an unconscious Louis.

"I don't want to wake up to an empty bed." Harry croaked out before he closed his eyes, too tired to fight sleep.

Louis didn't promise anything, though...

🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was immediately reminded of what happened last night because of the dull ache in his bum.

Still, a tiny smile formed on his lips. That smile fell however when he noticed how cold he felt.

He blinked open his eyes and looked at the thin white curtains which were blowing in the soft morning breeze.

Harry turned around, ready to face Louis but his heart sunk when Louis wasn't next to him.

The boy shot up in his bed and looked down, noticing how he was wearing clean panties.

Where was Lou?

Harry stepped out of bed and snatched Louis' jumped from the floor, quickly pulling it over his head before rushing downstairs.

He opened the kitchen door and looked around.

No messages on his phone. No Louis in his house. Nothing.  
His heartbeat sped up and tears formed in his eyes.

"Lou?" He yelled, voice trembling like crazy.

When he received no answer he ran upstairs again, checking his phone again on the way there.

"No. God, please, please, please." He begged when he saw no message and opened the door to his bedroom again and looked at the chair Louis placed his bag last Friday.

He burst into tears when the bag was no longer there.

He quickly ran towards the window but more tears fell when Louis' car was gone as well.

"Oh my God..." Harry whispered, sob after sob falling from his lips.  
He looked around him and just let out a heartbroken, hoarse scream.

"You fucking i-idiot. Of course, he didn't fucking love you!" He yelled at himself through the mirror.

"H-he ju-just played you. That w-was all part of his pl-pla-plan!" A sob cut through the air.

Harry grabbed a lamp from his bedside table and threw it at the mirror, breaking both objects in the process.

"H-how could you be so stupid! Why would someone like Louis actually go for someone like you?" He cried.

How could he have trusted a manslut like that without even thinking about it?

He pulled the dirty sheets from the bed and threw them at the ground, tossing the pillows into the room as well, screaming in frustration as he did so.

He grabbed the picture frame with a picture of him and Louis from his desk and smashed it to the floor as well, the glass breaking and the Polaroid picture slipping out.

Only heartwrenching sobs could be heard by then and Harry slowly sunk to the ground, taking the picture and gently wiping the glass off of it.

He looked at Louis' face as he wiped his tears with his the sleeves of his, still Louis', jumper.

"H-how could you, Lou? I truly l-lo-loved you." He whispered, voice breaking at the word loved.

Louis hurt him so so much by doing this. He never wanted to see the older lad ever again. What kind of sick fuck even does this.

Harry heard the front door open and close, he looked at the time and sobbed even more.

Denise was supposed to come home right now. He looked around his room and then at his reflection through the broken mirror, hoping that she wouldn't come in.

After 5 minutes she still wasn't there which wasn't weird.

Everyone in the house knew that they should never wake Harry up before 9 AM and it was 8.43 now.

Harry pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, placing his head in his arms as well as he cried, tears soaking his clothes.

His whole body was trembling and aching and he honestly didn't know what to do about it.

He didn't know if he wanted to be alone or if he wanted Denise to come up to his room and hug him.

He wiped his tears and threw the picture of him and Louis in the trash. It's not like he would keep it now anyway.

Suddenly a high gasp came from the bedroom door, but Harry didn't want to look up and show Denise his face.

A soft thump could be heard before some quick footsteps followed.

Two arms wrapped around Harry tightly. He was about to complain and tell Denise to leave him alone but he smelled the familiar cologne and looked up to stare right into the worried, blue eyes of  
Louis Tomlinson.

Who looked softer than he ever looked before. But that's what he was around Harry. A softie.

"Baby, what the hell happened? Why are you so upset?" Louis rushed, wiping Harry's cheeks and looking around the room.

"You were- I-I thought you le-left me!" Harry sobbed, new tears falling.

Louis' heart broke at the sight of Harry's tears and he shook his head.

"Baby, no. My sweet angel baby. Oh my God, I would- Why did you think that?" Louis asked.

"Well, you were gone, your car was gone and so was your fucking bag I-I-"

Louis shushed Harry and pulled him into his chest, rocking them back and forth.

"Princess, I left you a note on the counter. Oh my God, my darling angel." He whispered, kissing Harry's forehead as the boy started crying harder.

This was embarrassing. Louis left him a note and he trashed the whole room.

"Sorry. 'M so stupid." Harry sniffled.

Louis huffed and cupped Harry's face in his hands.

"Of course you're not. It was stupid of me to leave. I knew how scared you were that I was gonna leave fuck, I'm sorry, Harry." Louis said, pressing their lips together.

Harry pulled back and hiccuped. "W-why did you leave?"

Louis pointed at the desk. A small tray with breakfast, orange juice and flowers was standing on it and Harry pouted.

"You didn't have all the ingredients I needed for pancakes and I wanted to buy you flowers. I wanted to give you breakfast in bed because that's what you deserved. I'm sorry, darling."

Harry shook his head and crawled onto Louis lap, hiding his face in the other's neck.

"Thank you. Thank you so, so much. I love you, Louis. I-I love you with all my heart." Harry stammered.

Louis' arms tightened around Harry's waist and he stood up, carrying Harry and the tray towards the bed, setting both down on the mattress before grabbing the pillows and blanket, laying them down as well.

He fished their picture out of the trash and chuckled. He sat down in front of Harry and kissed his forehead when he gave Louis an apologetic smile. "Oh, how much I love you, princess."

"But why was your bag gone."

"I just decided to place that in the car already since I have to go home tonight. I would never leave you."

Harry nodded and took Louis' hands in his after wiping his tears. He smiled and looked at the delicious breakfast.

"Sorry for being a freak like this. I-it just really hurt when I thought you left. E-especially after last night."

"I know, love. I would never leave, though. Never. Plus I'll help you clean once we finish breakfast."

Harry giggled and looked at the flowers, green eyes twinkling when he realised what flowers were in the vase.

"You remembered my favourite flowers?" He asked quietly, looking at the baby's breath.

Louis grinned and leaned forward, kissing Harry again. He cupped the back of the boy's head as Harry's hand rested on his chest. "I remember everything you tell me. I will always remember the little things you tell me."


	9. Out

Louis walked into a lecture on Monday, in a very good mood because he got to see Harry again after their weekend together.

An amazing weekend it was.  
Louis plopped down in a chair and placed his books on his table, licking his lips as Zayn sat down next to him.

''Dude, you and Styles fucked, huh?''

Louis raised an eyebrow at him. ''Why would you even think that?''

Zayn chuckled. ''Mate, he's glowing and when you walked past him this morning he was blushing like crazy. Haven't you told him it was just a one-time thing? He still looked hopeful.''

Louis frowned, why didn't Harry come up to him. And why did he not see his boyfriend?

''So, you finally fucked!'' Zayn yelled.

Louis slapped his hand over Zayn's mouth and rolled his eyes. ''No need for the queen to hear you, Zee. Shut your mouth about it.''

''Oh C'mon, Lou. You wanted to fuck him for so long! How was he? Did he scream like you wanted him to do? How'd you dump him.'' Zayn asked, nudging Louis' shoulder.

Louis looked at his friend and huffed. ''You know what, Zayn. It's all none of your goddamn business.''

Zayn held up his hand in surrender and his eyes widened. Louis always gave him the obscene details when he slept with someone. 

What was so different about Harry.

''What? Was he that disappointing?''

''Zayn, shut the fuck up. What happened between me and Harry is private and I suggest you stop harassing both him and me.''

The 21-year-old stood up and walked to another table, where Liam was sitting.

Liam smiled at him and patted his back.

''I've only got one thing to say about it.'' The brunette said Louis gave him a warning look.

''Look, Lou. I just want to say that I'm happy for you. You obviously care a lot about him and he cares about you and I think you deserve that. I knew you were secretly looking for romance too.''

Louis laughed lowly and nodded. ''Thanks, Li. You're a lot better than you twat of a boyfriend over there.''

''I know, Louis but erm... You better treat that boy well because he's honestly the sweetest.''

''I'm very well aware of it. Trust me, I'd rather cut my heart out than hurt him.''

🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬

Louis looked at Harry during their lunch break.

Harry's cheeks were pink and his curls were pushed back by a bandana. He was wearing skinnies but that was only because he was in the mood for them. Not because he felt like he couldn't wear a skirt.

Also, he was wearing one of Louis' jumpers. It wasn't as obvious as the possessive hickey Louis tried to give him yesterday but it was something.

Harry was on his phone, most likely reading a book but he hadn't looked up at Louis once. And Louis wanted Harry's attention.

He grabbed his phone and opened his chat with Harry.

Lou❤⚽️: I see you. You look beautiful today, angel.  
Louis watched as a small smile spread across Harry's face and he grinned when Harry texted him back.

Princess💕👑: Where are you?

Lou❤⚽️: Right in front of you. With the rest of the football team.

The boy looked up at Louis and smiled. He noticed that Louis was looking back at him which was why he faced his lap again with a bigger smile on his face.

Louis chuckled and shook his head.

Lou❤⚽️: Is that how you greet your boyfriend, princess. I'm genuinely hurt.

Princess💕👑: What kind of greeting would you like then?

Lou❤⚽️: I had to miss you for more than a whole day. I missed you so much which is dramatic, I know.

Louis saw Harry laugh at his phone and then at him, nodding to show him that he felt the same way.

Lou❤⚽️: I was hoping for a kiss. I missed those sweet lips too, baby.

Harry looked at Louis again. The smile on Harry's face was so real and his eyes were shining as he seemed to hesitate for a second before he stood up.

Louis tucked his phone in his pocket and stepped away from his safe circle of friends as Harry rushed towards him.

The 19-year-old felt one of Louis' arms wrap around his waist and lift him up in the air as soon as he was within reach.

Harry smashed their lips together causing everyone in the room to gasp and most conversations fell silent. Especially Zayn looked shocked. 

The two boys ignored everyone though. They could've felt embarrassed for creating such a scene but kissing each other was a better idea.

Harry pulled back and giggled. ''I didn't know if you wanted to come out.''

''Of course, I did. Bloody proud I am to 'ave ya,'' Louis said, kissing Harry's cheek as he placed the boy back on his feet, keeping an arm around Harry's waist.''I want to give you everything you need and want.''

He pulled his boyfriend towards the footy team and smiled at his teammates, who were staring at them with curious eyes.

''Lads, this is Harry. He's my boyfriend.''Louis introduced him proudly, chest sticking out a bit.

Most of the boys their jaws dropped and they stared at Harry because they had never seen Louis in a relationship before. Let alone with someone as kind as Harry.

Harry smiled shyly and shook all of their hands like the polite boy he was. Probably something his mum taught him.

''How long have you been dating?'' Stanley asked, gesturing between the two of them.

Harry looked up at Louis, not sure if the older lad wanted to tell the truth. However, before Harry could question it, Louis spoke up.

''For a month now. Right, baby?'' Louis asked, pulling Harry even closer.

Harry smiled and nodded, leaning into Louis and inhaling his cologne.

''And you didn't tell me?'' Zayn asked as Liam smiled at Harry and shook his hand, introducing himself properly.

''Of course, I didn't. We wanted to take things slowly.'' Louis said.

''Well, Tommo scored a pretty face but you still need to help me with this Julia chick.'' One of Louis' teammates said.

The team started talking about their random shit again and Louis stood behind Harry, arms around Harry and his chin resting on the boy's shoulder.

Every now and then Louis would say something and Harry would listen closely, trying to participate in the conversation as well. Even though it made him feel anxious as fuck. He didn't want Louis' friends to hate him.

The lads started cheering about something and they laughed, Louis laughing as well.

Then Louis looked at Harry's face and gently kissed his neck whilst everyone around them kept screaming.

''Hi, princess.'' He whispered in Harry's ear, causing the curly-haired one to shiver.

''Hi, Lou.''

''I love you.'' Louis said and smiled against Harry's skin.

And Harry lived for little moments like this. Just Louis showing him how much he truly meant to him and not even by making a big gesture.

It really made Harry feel thrilled when Louis showed him off like this.   
Louis was proud to have him and knowing that he was, gave Harry that extra boost of confidence.

''And I love you.''


	10. Daddy

''Zayn! Zayn, wait up!'' Harry chirped as he ran after Louis' friend.

Zayn sighed and turned around. ''What, Harry?''

For some odd reason, the raven-haired boy didn't really like Harry.

Probably because Louis and Zayn used to hang out a lot but since Harry and Louis were a serious item now, Louis spend a lot of time with his boyfriend instead of his best friend.

Zayn just had to get used to it.

''H-Hi, uhm. Can you help me with something... private?'' He asked, biting his lip.

Zayn nodded because... well who would be able to say no to pretty, dainty, little Harry.

Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the toilets and looked in every stall before looking at Zayn again, taking a deep breath before he said the next sentence.

''You need to help me with sex.'' He blurted, cheeks rosy in embarrassment.

Zayn choked on his spit and shook his head. ''What?''

Harry giggled and shook his head. ''Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just nervous. Look, Lou and I have been together for three months today and I um... I just... I-''

''You want to spice up the sex?'' Zayn stated simply, making Harry's ears pink as he nodded.

''Why did you come to me then?'' Zayn asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry bit his bottom lip. ''Well, Louis sees you as one of his closest friends if not the closest so I figured that you would know what he likes?''

The older lad sighed and rubbed his eyes.

''What were you planning, H? Did you have anything in mind?''

Harry shook his head. ''No, well maybe something like c-candles but I know Louis likes hot sex too so I-I was just-''

''Call him daddy and he'll be on his knees within a second.'' Zayn said, shrugging lazily.

Harry's eyes widened and he fish-mouthed for a second. ''D-daddy?''

''Oh yeah, say it like that and he'll cum without you touching him.''  
Zayn chuckled at Harry's distraught expression.

''Isn't that weird?''

''Harry, love. It's the hottest thing you can possibly do. I mean, Louis obviously looks and acts daddy even if I say so myself.''

Harry looked like he was having an internal fight, so Zayn placed a hand on his shoulder.

''Do you call your father daddy?''

''N-No, just dad.''

''Then I don't see the problem. Trust me, Harry. Louis won't be the only one loving it. Once you call Louis daddy he'll go all dominant and hot on you. You seem like a boy who likes to be manhandled?''

Harry blushed again and looked down at his skirt.

''Thought so. Just do it, Harry. If you don't like it you can always stop it.'' Zayn walked towards the door and looked back at the boy, smiling gently.

''Oh, and H?'' Harry nodded. ''Happy anniversary. Thank you for making my best friend so happy.''

Harry's eyes twinkled and he gave Zayn a thumbs up, causing Zayn to laugh.

So... Daddy huh?

🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬

Harry held his phone in front of his face and breathed out. He was done with school a few hours earlier than Louis so he had enough time to make this work.

The boy snapped a picture, looked at it with a frown and then deleted it, sighing in frustration. They all looked like shit.

Tears filled his eyes and he huffed. Don't cry over this, you big baby.  
Harry fell down on the bed and closed his eyes, phone resting on his lap.

A small smile made it's way to his lips and he pulled down his skirt, pulling the blankets over his thighs and holding up his shirt a little.

He held his phone above his tummy and snapped a quick picture.

He looked at the result and took a deep breath. Was he gonna do this? What if Louis' friends saw? Oh well... why not.

princess💕👑:

*picture attached*

I'm waiting for you...

Lou❤⚽️: Oh my God... I still have one lecture to go to. But you look so beautiful, baby, wanna press soft kisses all over that tummy of yours.

Harry blushed. Yeah, Louis was sweet but this wasn't the result he truly desired. Harry thought about what Zayn had said.

Maybe...

Princess💕👑: It's only for you to see, daddy.

Lou❤⚽️: ...

Harry groaned. Oh God, Louis didn't like it.

Lou❤⚽️: Fuck princess. You make me so hard... 

Harry moaned softly and typed a reply.

Princess💕👑: Now what?

Lou❤⚽️: I'm gonna skip my next lecture. No way in hell that I will stay here for another hour of torture when I can have you.

Princess💕👑: What will you do to me when you get here, daddy?

Lou❤⚽️: Hmm, well I'll kiss you softly and wish you a happy anniversary first, doll.

Lou❤⚽️: Then I'll place you on the bed and rip that shirt off of your body and place hot kisses all over it whilst softly stroking your pretty cock, yeah? You'd like that?

Harry whimpered and pressed his thighs together.

Princess💕👑: Yes, daddy. Then what?

Lou❤⚽️: I'll eat you out for a little. Treat you like the princess you are and then I'll open you up. When I think you're ready I'll give you what you need, baby. What do you need most, princess?

Lou❤⚽️: Tell me.

Princess💕👑: You, daddy.

Lou❤⚽️: What part of me?

Princess💕👑: Your cock, please? Pretty, pretty please?

Lou❤⚽️: That's right. I'll have you scream my name over and over again. I'll have you trembling as you come untouched when I tell you to.

Harry pressed his face into the pillow and moaned, feeling very floaty and bothered by every piece of clothing on his petite body.

Princess💕👑: Please hurry? But be careful.

Lou❤⚽️: On my way. xx

🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬🌸🚬

Louis slammed open the bedroom door, smirking when Harry was laying on the bed with flushed cheeks and a hard cock.

''Fuck, baby. You're so beautiful.'' Louis whispered, voice hoarse.

He climbed onto the bed, pulling Harry into his lap as they started kissing immediately.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck as Louis his hands disappeared under his shirt, rubbing the soft skin of his hips.

''You're such a tease. Sending daddy pictures like that whilst I'm in the middle of a lecture.'' Louis hissed, kissing down Harry's jaw as he nipped at the skin.

Harry threw his head back, already realising he liked the whole daddy thing.

''I-I'm sorry. Do you not want me to do it again?''

Louis chuckled against Harry's skin as his hands moved down to grab Harry's bum. ''I would love it if you did it again.''

Harry whimpered and tangled his hands in his boyfriend's hair, gently tugging it as he slowly started grinding against Louis.

Louis moaned and helped Harry move against him, sucking on his jaw a little harder.

''Y-You didn't do what you told me you were gonna do,'' Harry whispered, gasping when Louis pinched his bum.

''Hmm. Happy anniversary, baby.'' Louis hummed, flipping them over so that Harry was now lying underneath him.

Harry leaned up when Louis leaned over him so that their lips would reconnect. He wrapped his legs around Louis' waist, pulling him down to get their bodies to touch.

''Now, if you want me to do what I said I would do...'' Louis said, hand trailing down to Harry's panties to slowly stroke him through them.

Harry moaned right next to Louis' ear and bucked his hips up, biting on Louis' bottom lip to show Louis that he had a say in this as well.

However, the 21-year-old wasn't having any of it.

He squeezed Harry's member in his hand and broke their kiss, watching as Harry's face scrunched up in pleasure. ''I'm sorry, weren't you the one calling me daddy?''

Harry nodded and bit the inside of his cheek.

''Then why are you trying to take control, princess,'' Louis growled as he flipped Harry over so that the boy was not lying on his stomach.

He took a hold of Harry's hips and pushed them up, moving Harry in the position he wanted him to be in.

He pulled Harry's panties down as slowly as he possibly could. Harry whining when the piece of clothing finally stopped restraining his hard dick.

''Look how hard you are, doll. So much fun to play with.'' Louis whispered, hand circling around Harry's hip to take a hold of his member, pumping it.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and he grasped the sheets in his fists.

Louis leaned down and licked over Harry's balls up to his pink, fluttering hole. Harry choked on his breath and stuffed his face into a pillow.

Louis brought his thumb to Harry's entrance and pressed down on it, finger not slipping in but only applying pressure.

The 19-year-old's toes curled from how much Louis was teasing him right now, actually bringing him close to tears because he really wanted Louis to fuck him.

''Lou...'' The boy whined, feeling Louis tease his slit with his thumb.

''That's not what you called me five minutes ago.'' Louis said after a landed a short slap on Harry's bum, causing the boy to move forward with a gasp.

''Please, daddy? Please? Want you to fuck me so bad.'' Harry sniffled, looking over his shoulder to see Louis' dark gaze.

''Alright, princess. Turn over.''

Harry rolled onto his back.

Louis moved down before licking the younger boy his tip. Harry mewled out in pleasure. When Louis took Harry all the way into his mouth Harry clenched his teeth and tangled his fingers in Louis' hair.

Louis licked the tip and bobbed his head up and down, nose nearly hitting Harry's smooth pelvic bone without even gagging once.

Good gag reflex then?

The elder's hand moved to Harry's mouth and he let go of the boy's erection with a pop.

''Suck for daddy, darling. Make them nice and wet.'' He demanded, watching as Harry took his fingers between his sinful, pink lips. The boy swirled his tongue around the two digits.

''Good boy.'' Louis said as he took Harry back into his mouth.

Harry's legs wrapped back around his waist as cock twitched in his mouth.

After what seemed like hours to Harry, Louis flipped him over again by grabbing his ankles and twisting them. Maybe it was a little harsh, but Harry like that.

Louis pressed on finger into Harry without a warning at all, moving and curling it to open the boy up as fast as he could.

''D-daddy, please s-stop teasing?''

''Ssh, princess. 'M not teasing. Just wanna play with you a little bit before I fuck you.'' Louis said and Harry could feel Louis smirk against his thigh.

''B-But-'' Harry was cut off by a squeaky moan as Louis licked around his finger, still pumping in and out of Harry.

''But what, love?'' Louis urged, easily slipping in a second finger as he kept licking beside and around them.

''I d-don't even k-know.''

Harry felt himself turn to putty at the feeling of Louis' warm, wet tongue inside of him. He noticed that his knuckles were turning white with how he was gripping the sheets underneath him.

Louis licked him out rather gently, obviously to tease him into madness. It did drive Harry to desperation. He spread his legs even more and grind his ass back against Louis' face.

But Louis pushed him down onto his tummy so that only his arse wasn't touching the mattress, making it impossible for the younger boy to move.

One of Louis' hands moved over the swell of Harry's ass and made its way to the skin just behind Harry's balls, massaging it. Harry keened high in his throat when Louis pressed down on a certain spot that made electricity sip down the lad's spine.

Harry whined when Louis grazed his teeth over the boy's rim.

''Fuck,'' Louis rasped. ''You taste so good. Wish I could just eat you out all day.''

''Daddy, please,'' Harry said, voice broken from how desperate he was. ''I want... I need more. Please, please?'' He begged.

''Alright, baby.'' Louis said as he pulled off his own shirt, trousers and boxers.

''Take off your shirt, love. Unless you want to keep it on.''

Harry shook his head and pulled the shirt over his head whilst Louis lubed up his cock. Before Harry could turn around, Louis pressed him back down against the mattress so that he was once again laying flat on the bed.

The blue-eyed-lad looked up at Harry, searching for any signs of discomfort.

''Daddy, please?'' The youngest said, voice tiny and desperate with how hard he was.

Louis pressed into him, without a doubt. He groaned at the tightness and warmth of Harry's hole.

''Fuck, so tight.'' He moaned, pulling Harry back by his hair so that he could kiss him as he bottomed out.

Harry panted against his lips, tears in his eyes because the stretch burned. Even more now that Louis used only two fingers instead of three.

Louis slowly started moving when Harry gave a little nod, keeping it slow because he didn't know that Harry wanted him to be rough and fast.

So, Louis kept his hands on Harry's hips and he started thrusting. Deep and slow like he did every time they had sex.

Harry whined and tried to look at Louis' face, but it was hard since his head was stuffed in the pillow.

''L-Lou?'' He asked.

Louis stopped and stroked a piece of hair away from his lover's face.

''C-Can I lay on m-my back, please? I w-want to see you?'' Harry asked, cheeks pink from how full he was.

''Yeah, princess. Of course, my love.'' Louis pulled out and helped Harry onto his back, propping his hips up with a pillow to make thrusting easier.

He pressed back into Harry, enjoying the way Harry immediately dug his heels into his lower back.

''B-But, what is the difference between f-fucking and lovemaking, then?'' Harry stuttered while Louis kissed his neck.

''Fucking is only for pleasure, my love. It's rough and reckless. Lovemaking is an intimate moment between two lovers. Though it doesn't mean that I don't love you if I fuck you.'' Louis whispered in the younger boy's ear.

''C-Can you show me?'' Harry whispered innocently. Louis looked at him, to scan his face. Looking for any signs of doubt. When he saw none he growled, his eyes turning even darker.

Harry gasped when Louis grabbing His wrists and pinned them above his head.

Louis dipped down to hungrily kiss the curly-haired boy his bruised lips.

''I most certainly can.'' Louis said before slamming into Harry.

The smaller boy's mouth fell open and he threw his head back, while Louis practically pounded into him. Louis attacked his neck, sucking and biting on it harshly to create a trail of lovebites.

Harry squeaked when Louis hit his prostate dead on. He desperately wanted to tangle his fingers in the other's his brown locks, but Louis' secure grip on his wrists prevented him from doing so.

Harry whimpered and moaned as Louis took him without mercy.

''O-Oh my God, Louis, please?'' Harry cried out.

Louis placed hot burning open mouth kisses on the boy's mouth. "So desperate for it babe, fuck you look so hot withering underneath me like this." Harry felt small tears dripping from his eyes, trying to take in all the pleasure.

Louis looked down and nearly cried out when he saw himself through Harry's stomach. Louis brushed over the skin where he saw his own cockhead hit, moaning as tears pricked in the corner of his eyes. He moved one of Harry's hands to his tummy after he rubbed it himself.

''Do you feel that, angel?'' Louis whispered, watching as Harry fell apart completely, sobbing and crying when he felt and saw Louis.

''Does daddy fill you up that good, princess. Do I make you feel good?''

Harry nodded as more tears fell from his face onto the pillows.

''I want a vocal answer,'' Louis said, thrusting right into Harry's prostate making him scream out. ''Princess.''

''S-So g-good da-ddy.'' Harry sobbed, throwing his head back and exposing his throat for Louis.

Louis took the opportunity and started to suck behind Harry's ear.

He licked down to Harry's chest, pressing a flat tongue against one of Harry's nipples.

Harry yelped at the new sensation and actually screamed when  
Louis bit down on it, rolling it between his teeth to make it all perky and bruised.

When Louis started kissing him again, he brought his hands to the elder's back and digging his nails into the skin, creating bright red lines.

Harry's long curls were displayed over the pillows and his pants became shorter and his moans higher, signalling Louis that he was close. Which was okay because Louis was close as well.

''Please?'' Harry hiccuped, tears falling from his chin.

''Please, what?'' Louis groaned, feeling his stomach tighten because he needed a release.

''Please, can I cum?''

''Hmm. Ask it the correct way, princess.''

''Can I please cum, daddy? Please, I-I need to. You make me feel s-so good I-I want to be go-good, please? Daddy, please?'' Harry sobbed, not even fully aware of what he was saying.

''You're right, babydoll. Come for daddy. Show me that you're my good boy.'' Louis whispered, kissing Harry when the boy leaned up for a kiss.

It only took Louis a few more thrusts before he came deep inside of Harry, moaning loudly as he did so.

''P-Please don't st-stop?'' Harry cried out, eyes worried and full of tears.

''Wasn't planning on it.'' Louis sighed and kept thrusting as fast as he could whilst he was still coming down from his high.

Harry clenched around him and Louis saw his tummy tighten before he came as well.

''Daddy...'' Harry sighed, closing his eyes when Louis buried his face in the younger's neck.

Louis collapsed neck to Harry after he pulled out, panting as his hand searched for Harry's.

Harry rolled onto Louis, hissing at the dull pain in his bum.

''Fuck, love. Shit, you're so fucking hot and beautiful.'' Louis said, kissing Harry deeply.

Harry smiled and kissed back happily.

''I love you, princess. Happy anniversary.''

''Happy anniversary, boo. I love you more than I can ever tell you.''

The two cuddled for about an hour, not doing anything except kiss and talk about anything and nothing at the same time.

''What do you want to do next?'' Louis asked.

Harry sighed and looked at Louis with a mischievous glint in his green eyes. ''I'm not hungry or tired yet.''

Louis smirked and leaned over Harry. ''Want to go for round two, huh?''

Harry blushed and pouted, feeling a bit embarrassed by admitting it.

''Don't worry, princess. Daddy will take very good care of you.''


	11. Forever

Louis traced Harry's facial features with his pointy finger as the boy slept peacefully.

Little puff of air left his lips, his lashes fluttering when a piece of his chocolate-brown curls fell into his face.

Louis chuckled a tucked it back behind the younger's ear, smiling fondly at his boyfriend.

They've been together for 8 months, living together and all that.

After all, it was pretty obvious that they were basically soulmates if you believe in thins that.

Harry stirred slightly, his brows furrowing before a long sigh left his lips. Louis placed a hand on the lad's cheek and watched at Harry's eyes opened, revealing their mossy green colour.

''Good evening, sunshine.'' Louis whispered, pulling Harry into his arms.

''Evening?'' Harry wondered, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

Louis nodded and smirked. ''Guess you were a little tired, angel. You fell asleep as soon as we came home from school.''

Harry nodded and curled up against Louis' chest, kissing a spot on Louis' chest where his shirt had slipped down a little. ''I was a little tired, yeah.''

Louis hummed and cupped the back of Harry's head, tilting it back so that he could press his lips to Harry's.

Harry immediately smiled against the elder's lips and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, sitting up a little more so that he was now straddling his boyfriend.

''Hmm, my sweet baby. Love you so much.''

''Love you more, daddy.'' Harry yawned, pressing his nose into Louis' neck as Louis cuddled him again.

At first, Harry only called Louis daddy during sex but the more he used it, the more he started to like it. Louis always got extremely protective and soft when Harry called him that if they weren't having sex and therefore, the 19-year-old decided to call Louis daddy when they were alone as well.

''Nearly impossible, princess. No one loves you as much as I do.'' Louis said whilst showering Harry's neck with little kisses, making the smaller boy giggle.

Harry sniffed before he pulled back, looking at Louis with wide, surprised eyes. ''You cooked!'' He chimed.

Louis nodded, chest warm with pride. It tasted good as well. ''I did, yes.''

''What'd ya make?'' Harry asked, playing with Louis' fingers.

''I made lasagna. Simple, but I was in the mood for lasagna.''

''Me too! Can we watch a movie as we eat? Oh, please, daddy? I just bought a new movie and I want to watch it!''

''Of course, we can, princess. What movie were you talking about?''

''Call me by your name. I've heard about it and I want to watch it.''

''Sounds like a typical, cheesy romance story.'' Louis whined.

Harry shook his head and grabbed his bag from the bed, pulling out the blue DVD. He handed it to Louis and pointed at the two men o the cover. ''No, no. It's not. It's about a boy and a man falling in love. I-It's really good, I think...''

Louis smiled and shook his head fondly. ''That's okay, princess. Let's watch it then, huh?''

''Will you make us dinner before we start it, please?'' Harry was always so polite even when he was with perverted, foul and ruthless Louis.

''Yeah, I will. Want a coke?''

Harry nodded and sat in front of their tv on his knees, taking out the disc and putting it in the DVD player.

He started singing and plopped down on the bed, taking out his phone to kill some time whilst Louis was making their dinner.

He posted a new picture of him and Louis on Instagram. This time one where he kisses Louis' cheek whilst Louis glares at the camera.

Louis entered with a tray with plates and glasses.

''Louis? Why don't you ever smile when we take selfies?'' Harry asked, licking his lips and scooting over a little to create some room for Louis.

''What do you mean, love?''

''We barely have any pictures where you smile. You literally look like you hate me in every selfie. Here, look at this.'' Harry said, unlocking his phone again and showing the picture.

''Well... Don't you think I look hot when I look at the camera like that?''

''Of course, you do. I just want one picture where you smile.''

''Okay, doll.'' Louis laughed, sitting down next to his boy.

''Right now, Lou? Please?''

''Yes! Of course, c'mere, baby.'' Louis said, pulling out his phone.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Louis' phone. ''I'll send the ones I like. Knowing that you will probably post it on Insta.''

Louis pulled Harry against him and held his phone in front of them. He stuck out his tongue and pointed at Harry, whereas Harry made a peace-sign and smiled at the camera.

Louis snapped a few pictures, pulling different faces every time he took a picture.

''Why don't you start the movie as I decide which pictures I will send to you.''

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. ''Nu-uh, you'll miss the beginning.''  
The smaller lad crossed his arms over his chest as he patiently waited for Louis to delete some of the selfies.

''Is this one more to your liking, princess?'' Louis asked, showing Harry the one he liked most.

Harry nodded, looking as excited as a little puppy.

''Now let's start the movie and eat our dinner before it gets cold.'' Louis said and nodded at the telly, grabbing his plate as Harry did the same, pressing play on the remote.

''He's hot.'' Harry said when Oliver appeared on the tv again.

Louis huffed. ''Sure, but he is cute.'' He said, talking about Elio.

''But I'm cuter, right?'' Harry chirped, looking up at Louis with twinkling eyes.

''Of course, you are, bub. The cutest.''

Harry let out a satisfied sigh and continued eating and watching the movie, squirming a little when the sex and kiss scene showed on the tv.

Louis took their dirty plates away from their laps and placed them on the nightstand, instead pulling Harry into his arms to snuggle him.

Finally, after some time the peach scene was up next. Louis watched it with big eyes whereas Harry's entire head was red, most likely in embarrassment.

Louis chuckled when he saw and pressed his face into Harry's neck. ''Why don't you do that for daddy sometime, princess?''

''You mean fuck a peach?''

''Hmhm... or a mango, I don't know?'' Louis whispered and licked up Harry's neck, nibbling at his earlobe.

Harry moaned and threw his head back on the elder's shoulder. He whined and pinched Louis' thigh, glaring at the older lad when Louis yelped.

''Now I have to rewind because I missed one of the sweetest scenes.''

''Sure is sweet. I mean, peaches are sweet.''

''Just shut up and let me watch this movie without making me hard, Lou. Just once?''

Louis rolled his eyes but leaned back against the pillows, allowing the love of his life to basically lay on top of him and watch the movie he so much desired to see.

Louis ended up liking the movie and Harry loved it, nearly crying when it ended.

''Wanna watch it again.'' He pouted.

Louis quickly grabbed the remote and threw it into the room, shaking his head at the younger boy. ''No. No, no. You had your fun, now it's my turn.''

''If you want to have sex, forget it. I am not in the mood.''

Louis huffed and flipped them over, pressing Harry's hips into the mattress whilst roughly smacking their lips together, biting Harry's bottom lip to show his dominance.

''You've been swooning over that blonde dude-''

''Armie Hamer?''

''I don't give a fuck about his name.'' Louis snarled.

Harry laughed quietly and tangled his fingers in Louis' feathery hair. ''Lou, you're jealous.''

''Damn right I am. You belong to one person and one person only.'' Louis said, dipping down to press his lips to the space just behind Harry's jaw. It was Harry's sweet spot and Louis knew when to use it.

Harry whimpered when Louis started sucking on the spot, gently biting the skin too before moving a little lower to suck on the side of Harry's neck.

''C-Course, daddy. Belong to you on-only.'' Harry stuttered, pulling Louis' face back so they could kiss again.

Louis smirked and pulled Harry into him, licking into Harry's warm mouth as soon as he had the chance.

''C-Can I gi-ve you one too?'' Harry asked, referring to the hickey on his neck.

Louis snorted and pulled Harry into his lap when he sat up. ''You don't ask things like that, princess. You just do them. You know daddy loves it when people see that he's taken by the most beautiful boy in the universe.''

Harry blushed and quickly hid his face in Louis' neck, carefully kissing the skin where Louis' shoulder met his neck.

He only nibbled at it, not really sucking at all. ''Gotta suck a little harder if you want to leave a mark on daddy, angel. C'mon, it won't hurt me.''

Harry started sucking as soon as Louis said that, the 21-year-old gripping onto Harry's hips under his shirt, squeezing his eyes shut because Harry's lips were so sinful.

He cupped Harry's face and pulled him away from his neck, bringing his lips to Harry's to turn the hot scene into a sweet and caring scene.

Their lips moved in sync, dancing an all too familiar routine that had them both melting under each other's hands.

''Who would've thought that we would ever end up together? A pervert and a prude.''

''Oi, I am not a prude!''

''Are too, Harry. It doesn't make me love you any less, though.''

Harry laughed and pushed Louis' face away from his when Louis tried to kiss him once more.

''You weren't saying that I was a prude when you fucked me in the locker room last week.''

Louis smirked and nodded. ''Yeah, that was nice. I think they heard your desperate moans and squeaks in Oklahoma, so I'll take my words back.''

Harry scoffed and felt his cheeks heat up. ''No need to embarrass me about it.''

''Oh, darling. I am not embarrassing you. God, I should stop thinking about it because I will make a fool out of myself with a problem down there.''

Harry smiled and stroked Louis' cheek, brows furrowing and eyes glazing over.

''I love you, Lou.'' Harry whispered, feeling overwhelmed for no reason at all.

''I love you, Haz,'' Louis said, raised his eyebrows as well at Harry's sad expression. ''What's wrong?''

''Nuthin','' Harry sniffled. ''Just don't wanna lose you.''

Louis felt his chest swell at the tiny boy's words, kissing his forehead softly.

''That won't happen, princess. At least not because I want to.''

Harry nodded, understanding that Louis couldn't control the future. Louis wiped Harry's tears and rubbed their noses together, making Harry giggle despite his tears.

''But I will love you forever, my love. I can assure you that.''


End file.
